clampfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate 7
GATE 7 (ゲート セブン, Gēto Sebun) is CLAMP's newest series currently being serialized in ''Jump SQ ''by Shueisha. First publsihed as a one-shot in December 2010, serialization began March 2011. It is part of global joint project, in which Gate 7 is being serialized and tankoubons are going to be released simultaniously in several different countries. Gate 7 is currently licensed by Dark Horse Comics in the U.S. Taking place in Kyoto, Japan's former capital city, a young boy now in his second year of high school named Chikahito Takamoto meets three people while wandering the grounds of Kyoto's legendary Shinto Shrine of Kitano Tenman-gū. Plot Chikahito Takamoto, a seemingly normal high school student, has moved to Kyoto, Japan's ancient but beautiful capital city, and a place he's always been drawn to. Aside from admiring the sights Kyoto has to offer, Chikahito is also looking for a place to live. One day, while wandering the grounds of Kyoto's legendary Shito Shrine of Kitano Tenman-gū, Chikahito stumbles upon a strange place he's never seen, along with three beautiful people dressed in traditional japanese clothing, Not knowing where he is or what's going on, Chikahito stands distressed and confused. Except these three people aren't ordinary, as Chikahito watches them wield weapons, summon elements, and fight monsters! Chikahito is confused, as he notices two men in the trees who dsicuss to themselves as to why Chikahito is in this strange world, adressing him as an "ordinary human." His attention is then turned to a young girl* named Hana, a beautiful yet child-like warrior who fiercly fights the elemental beasts in this world. After witnessing all this, the shock makes Chikahito faint until he wakes up in the home of Hana and the two men. (Who reveal themselves later on as Tachibana and Sakura.) Much to Chikahito's shock, they already know much about him, including specific details such as him being able to cook and not having a girlfriend at the moment. They reveal that they live in the Kamishichiken Shrine, just east of Kitano Tenman-gū, as Sakura tells him that it belongs to Urashichiken of Hanamachi. (The "Kami" is replaced with "Ura", and is the reason why Chikahito questions this.) After attempting to erase his memories, Tachibana and Sakura are stunned to find out it had no affect on Chikahito. Hana then takes Chikahito and kisses him. It is later revealed by Tachibana and Sakura that Hana had cast a spell on him. Note: Although adressed as female, Hana's true gender is unknown. According to CLAMP's offcial website, she has been catagorized as genderless. (Examples of this would be Nataku of X, Ashura of RG Veda, Kohaku of Wish, and Maru and Moru of xxxHOLiC.) Characters The plot of Gate 7 involves the reincarnations of many Japanese historical figures. (Excluding Chikahito, Hana, Tachibana, and Sakura.) Hana A beautiful, child-like warrior, Hana wields special powers, helping her fight supernatural enemies. She invites Chikahito to live with her and the two men who accompany her, Tachibana and Sakura. In the beginning of the series, she kisses Chikahito upon meeting him, although it was revealed later by Sakura that she had actually cast a spell on him. When not in battle, Hana is a seemingly normal girl with a fondness for noodles. In truth, Hana is neither male, nor female. Little is actually known about Hana, and such information has yet to be revealed. Chikahito Takamoto A shy, young boy in his second year of high school, Chikahito takes a sightseeing trip to ancient Kyoto, his dream being that he wishes to live there. While wandering the the grounds of the legandary Shinto shrines of Kitano Tenman-gū﻿, Chikahito stumbles upon a mystical realm to find a beautiful young girl named Hana and her comrades, Tachibana and Sakura. His immunity to their powers reveals that he isn't the only ordinary one there. He is welcomed by Hana to live with her, Tachibana, and Sakura. Chikhito is a good cook, and is very knowledgable of Kyoto and famous historical figures of Japan. Tachibana The mysterious, handsome, and often ruthless, Tachibana is a companion of Hana, and a university student. His name, Tachibana, means wild orange. (The same kind of fruit in which it's tree is famous for being of the south side of the Kyoto Imperial Palace.) Often acting like an older brother to Hana, he is protective of her and is often worried about her. He appears annoyed at the presence of Chikahito, adressing him as an "ordinary human" upon meeting him. Like Hana and Sakura, he fights the supernatural beasts by summoning elements. It is implied that he has a connection to Iemitsu Tokugawa, the third shogun of the Tokugawa Dynasty, shaking at just the mention of his name. Sakura Also Hana's companion and Tachibana's partner, Sakura is gentleman who also assists in fighting Hana and Tachibana's supernatural enemies. His name, Sakura, means cherry blossom. (The same kind of flower in which it's tree is famous for being on the south side of the Kyoto Imperial Palace.) Like Tachibana, he cares a lot about Hana and her well being. He will often tease Chikahito, making Chikahito question Hana's gender. Though he teases him, he appears much more welcoming toward Chikahito than Tachibana. When in battle, Sakura is in charge of making the borders surronding the dimension in which they fight in. Hidetsugu Toyotomi The first reincarnation of a famous Japanese historical figure introduced, Hidetsugu appears to a calm person, who gets along quite well with people. He visits his own grave, and reveals his Oni, Mikoto. Mikoto Revealed to have made a contract with Hidetsugu, Mikoto is an Oni, with long ears and three horns adorning the top of her head. She is always by Hidetsugu's side, holding and floating next to him. She appears to be know much about him and others before him, implying that he is not the only one she has made a contract with. Akechi Mitsuhide Not much is known about him, other than the fact that his the reincarnation of Akechi Mitsuhide, he had Oda Nobunga commit suicide, and thus became a Shogun. He was then quickly defeated by Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He wishes to obtain the strongest Oni, along with Enka. Date Masamune First appearing to be a cute, young boy, with a punk style, it is then revealed that his no other than the famous Date Masamune or "The One-Eyed Dragon." He's rebellious and loud, often seen with a lolipop in his mouth, and even giving Akechi Mitsuhide the finger even though he's still in the 6th grade. He wears an eyepatch due to him giving an eye for his Oni and sword, Kurikara. He is in love with Hana, fawning over her and calling her his kitten, and even kissing her upon being reunited and coming to her rescue. He is often jealous of Chikahito, even telling himself he will move into Urashichiken just to be with Hana. Kojūrō Katakura The right-hand man of Date Masamune, Kojūrō Katakura's body holds Masamune's sword, Kurikara, which is his Oni. He appears calm, but has a tendancy to scold Masamune, especially when getting close to Hana. Other than that, not much is known about him yet. Iemitsu Tokugawa An antagonist of the series, Chikahito first meets Iemitsu while coming back from the store. He appeared to be in pain, so Chikahito decided to stay with him, making sure he was okay. Described as a beautiful boy who "looks like he's sparkling", he also has a very distinct detail: His violet eyes. He at first appears to be a kind young boy, assuring Chikahito that he is okay. He acts noticably different as soon as Chikahito leaves. He and Tachibana appear to have some sort of connection, Tachibana shaking at the mere mention of his name. Sanada Yukimura At first appearing to be an aloof kindergarten teacher, Sanada Yukimura is the most recent Japanese historical figure introduced. Wearing an apron with a duck, Sanada is a teacher at a kindergarten, although his kindergarten students take advantage of him, even calling him names. Although his role in the story has yet to be revealed, Tachibana, Sakura, and Hana appear to need him to take care of some buisness.